Naked Under Your Clothes
by Mystical Machine Gun
Summary: How hard can it be to be a teenager? Well, consider you have a crush, or is it a crush? You tease them, maybe kiss and then call them names. Life is a constant rollercoaster and solving life's great mysteries sucks arse. Sounds familiar? NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

I am back with my new story! So, for the record - this one does not include sex. The age rating comes from questionable language. The reason? If you really think about it, than it is quite obvious that teenage boys do not necessarily think about sex all the time. More or so, anal sex is not the first thing that comes to their mind. Let me ask you this, was it the first thing you thought about at that age? Hardly. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story and even more so - FEEL IT! 

Please do not flame (I do not find a reason for it so you better not either). I apologize for the possible misspellings and other errors.

CHECK OUT MY OTHER SASUNARU/NARUSASU STORIES TOO AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

**Pairing**: Sasuke x Naruto / Naruto x Sasuke

**Summary**: How hard can it be to be a teenager? Well, consider you have a crush, or is it a crush? You tease them, maybe kiss and then call them names. Life is a constant rollercoaster and solving life's great mysteries sucks arse. Sounds familiar?

**Disclaimer**: I have no rights over the characters or whatsoever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto).

_**Naked Under Your Clothes**_

**Naruto:**

I know it annoys you to no end that I throw paper balls at you in class. I know you do not like to sit two seats away from me so that I have the perfect aim and a hand that never fails. Even if I poured all my love into those bundles you would evade them. Your proud back would laugh against my face never showing any weaknesses or tiredness. You would not notice me even if I slapped you in the face, demanding your attention; demanding your presence. You would not be there. I do not know why I am doing this, why I am so bothered by the nonchalance in your voice. I like you; I really do although you have not given me any reason for it.

Did you know that you make funny faces when you laugh and your laughter sounds like hummingbirds in the tropical night when strawberry Margaritas taste the sweetest with actual berries and not just Melba? Not that I have tasted those…I want to know so many things, like why your fragrance reminds me of that Hugo Boss commercial and not just the cologne itself…Do you like dancing in hot discos or do you just sway when the sweat of other people decorate you like an old Greek vase? Do you read classics and do you taste the words in your mouth, chew them like candy until you feel satisfaction? What do you do when you are not sitting in front of me?

**Sasuke:**

I hate that you cannot control those arms of yours. I hate that you picked me as your victim when I have not done anything to you. You are the clown that everyone spits at and still you drink every ounce of the poison…do you clean it with your mutant genes or something? Why do you bother me and why do you wear such tight jeans that I can see everything, and even your boxers hang out like a white flag of peace. I hate your cap and how your ruffled hair rebel against it. Stick those bangs back in that cap dammit. I do not even like the colour of that cap, army styled green. You look like something the cat dragged in and still your face is like thousands of light bulbs hanging from the ceiling of a stuffy bar - smiley and stupid. Why were the bulbs there in the first place? Do you know that the light balance shifts from time to time and the bulbs look like a sea of Sunnyside eggs?

**Naruto:**

You probably do not have any idea how much time I spend thinking about you and me, how much a dead person weights and whether I can joggle if I try it in the middle of the night blindfolded and naked. I really do not know what I am doing, what is it about you that makes me like this…incapable of walking straight. You always make me a circle.

Looking at you I kind of want to reach out and feel that sweater of yours. Is it as soft as it seems? I bet that one is your favourite and your mom washes it every weekend. You could do something about your hair, though. The colour is nice, but I do not think you are aware that it looks like a nest…like, are you keeping a pet in there you do not want your mom to know about? Or did the monsters under your bed eat your brushes? Damn, I threw another paper ball…just to get you look at my way. And I know you hate it.

_**Thoughts? Comments? Anyone?**_


	2. Chapter 2

I am back with my new story! So, for the record - this one does not include sex. The age rating comes from questionable language. The reason? If you really think about it, than it is quite obvious that teenage boys do not necessarily think about sex all the time. More or so, anal sex is not the first thing that comes to their mind. Let me ask you this, was it the first thing you thought about at that age? Hardly. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story and even more so - FEEL IT! 

Please do not flame (I do not find a reason for it so you better not either). I apologize for the possible misspellings and other errors.

CHECK OUT MY OTHER SASUNARU/NARUSASU STORIES TOO AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

**Pairing**: Sasuke x Naruto / Naruto x Sasuke

**Summary**: How hard can it be to be a teenager? Well, consider you have a crush, or is it a crush? You tease them, maybe kiss and then call them names. Life is a constant rollercoaster and solving life's great mysteries sucks arse. Sounds familiar?

**Disclaimer**: I have no rights over the characters or whatsoever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto).

**Sasuke:**

That son of a fucker…he makes mad in so many ways! For the sake of revenge I take my pencil and triangular ruler in order to astonish him with my air force one. I combine the ruler and pencil so that they form a miniature airplane. Banzai and off it goes. It seems to hit Naruto in the head, but I am not sure. He falls off the seat and crashes loudly probably kissing the floor by now. Did I really throw it that hard…? All I can hear is growling until it changes into screams. Serves him right. Though I must say it makes me a little uneasy, since he moans that there is blood everywhere, it hurts and his ear is off. What? He screams that I fucking tore his ear apart! I certainly did not…Or did I?

**Naruto:**

Damn my forehead hurts…but if I do this, he has to come and check. I scream harder and he actually moves from his seat. Like a zebra avoiding lions, he sneaks to see whether he killed me…in some ways he probably did, haha. It is not even funny. I never thought he would throw something at me even though he is the target of my constant paper abuse.

I like him and what do I do? Kick him in the legs so that he falls down and I attack him. Immature? Sure. Oh, he swears. I did not know he even knew how to do that. Hmm, he sounds like a rabbit caught by a nasty fox with ears lurking and who aims always straight to the main arterial…I kind of want to hear some more. Just in case this kind of opportunity will never offer itself to me again. The head of John the Baptist on a silver plate.

**Sasuke:**

That does it! Now I am totally angry like never before and you can trust me that this happens only occasionally, like when my brother takes my stuff without permission. We basically roll on the floor kicking and screaming like two under aged girls fighting over an autograph of a pop idol guy who looks like a vulgar display of womanhood that should not even exist. I end up biting him in the shoulder and Naruto tastes like grass, week old laundry and sweat. I should have thought about this more properly. The marks from my teeth decorate his body like a kiss from a rose on a grey. Great, now that Seal song repeats itself over and over again in my head and I do not know why the hell I think Naruto's bony body structure feels kind of nice against my own. Twisted…

**Naruto:**

This rolling makes me dizzy and I have to halt us or else I am going to puke. I do not want to puke on Sasuke or else he will totally hate me for the rest of his life - no question about that. Forcefully I press myself against Sasuke and keep his hands still. Shit, my shoulder is on fire and I keep thinking that he must have drunk poison this morning to make it hurt so much. But his lips and mouth were partly on my skin; they caressed it and marked me for life. Does he know that he shackled me to him more tightly? Does he know that I like to lie on top on him, smelling his fragrance and slowly rocking my body against his so that he will not hopefully notice it? I wish my heart out that he thinks I have ADHD and I cannot stand still, or lie still in this case. He showered this morning, I can tell and not that I stalked him or anything, but he is so fresh and airy it is easy to notice. Oh God, I must smell really bad in comparison…

**Sasuke:**

His eyes are narrowed and he looks like he could bite my head off and then play football with it with the kids in the neighbourhood before he grills my head with some chicken legs. I do not even like marinade…Our cat and mouse play is interrupted thanks to our teacher, who orders people to separate us. Detention, the word is hard like a dog's bone that has not been chewed yet and the teacher's mouth is like that gigantic tiger's mouth in Disney's Aladdin. Then it hits me - detention means that our parents are notified. My dad is going to be so pissed off…it is my first time in detention too. My stomach hurts from the mere thought. This is all Naruto's fault! If he had not been a dumbarse for the thousandth time everything would be alright now. I so hate him…


	3. Chapter 3

I am back with my new story! So, for the record - this one does not include sex. The age rating comes from questionable language. The reason? If you really think about it, than it is quite obvious that teenage boys do not necessarily think about sex all the time. More or so, anal sex is not the first thing that comes to their mind. Let me ask you this, was it the first thing you thought about at that age? Hardly. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story and even more so - FEEL IT! 

Please do not flame (I do not find a reason for it so you better not either). I apologize for the possible misspellings and other errors.

CHECK OUT MY OTHER SASUNARU/NARUSASU STORIES TOO AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

**Pairing**: Sasuke x Naruto / Naruto x Sasuke

**Summary**: How hard can it be to be a teenager? Well, consider you have a crush, or is it a crush? You tease them, maybe kiss and then call them names. Life is a constant rollercoaster and solving life's great mysteries sucks arse. Sounds familiar?

**Disclaimer**: I have no rights over the characters or whatsoever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto).

**Naruto:**

Sasuke must hate me with a power of a thousand suns. Oh the judgement day when he sinks that angry fist of God into my guts…if he can punch that is. At least he can make pointy things and hurt the one who is interested in him. Haha, if the teacher thinks detention does anything he can eat shit for all I care! I smile to myself as I imagine that it is going to be just the two of us in the detention. I glance at Sasuke and notice that all colour has escaped his face. He looks like a ghost, his hands shaking just the slightest. Interesting - I do not know whether he is scared or just plain angry. Anyways, it is going to be one hell of a noon…

**Sasuke:**

The classroom is empty except for the two of us and we have to sit on the uncomfortable chairs that make my arse feel like a gigantic lump of jelly. In the end I cannot even feel my arse anymore, but Naruto looks comfortable like he was born on these fucking chairs his mother crying blood and sweat when that chicken brain tasted freedom for the first time. I hate you Naruto Uzumaki for enjoying that freedom. We do not even get to keep our phones so basically we are stuck in here the door locked. I can so picture us having those "dumbarse" hats and writing on the chalkboard that we should not wrestle in the classroom. I cannot help but to think about those wrestling outfits and it makes me shiver. Are you scared or what, Naruto snarls at me his eyes glinting somewhat oddly. Why the hell would I be, I ask him irritated. What is wrong with this guy? The only thing I fear is my father and…oh shit, I totally forgot about my father…(!)

**Naruto:**

He looks like he is going to puke…so, basically I have to kick his chair. I just have to. It is like an urgent primal need to make him notice me, oh, and a very proper one too from my part - I could have just kicked him instead. He looks pissed and orders me not to kick his chair and snarls that it is uncomfortable enough to sit here with me and breathe the same air. That hurts my feelings. I kick his chair again. Stop it, he screams his voice cracking just the slightest. Of course I cannot stop this! Hell, I like the guy! Yet, somehow I think he does not appreciate this much. You are so immature, he curses and I decide to change my tactics. I move my chair right next to his and take him by the wrists. Sasuke looks a little terrified and I merely laugh that somehow I can see him shouting "do not hit the face!". His eyes grow larger by the second - instead of punching his lights out I press my lips on his trembling ones. The kiss is a bit crude but still soft. My teeth clack against his. You should at least try to kiss back, I mumble. Fake it, do it, my mind screams.

_**Thoughts? Comments? Anyone?**_


	4. Chapter 4

I am back with my new story! So, for the record - this one does not include sex. The age rating comes from questionable language. The reason? If you really think about it, than it is quite obvious that teenage boys do not necessarily think about sex all the time. More or so, anal sex is not the first thing that comes to their mind. Let me ask you this, was it the first thing you thought about at that age? Hardly. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story and even more so - FEEL IT! 

Please do not flame (I do not find a reason for it so you better not either). I apologize for the possible misspellings and other errors.

CHECK OUT MY OTHER SASUNARU/NARUSASU STORIES TOO AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

**Pairing**: Sasuke x Naruto / Naruto x Sasuke

**Summary**: How hard can it be to be a teenager? Well, consider you have a crush, or is it a crush? You tease them, maybe kiss and then call them names. Life is a constant rollercoaster and solving life's great mysteries sucks arse. Sounds familiar?

**Disclaimer**: I have no rights over the characters or whatsoever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto).

**Sasuke:**

What the hell is he doing? I was sure he was going to kick my face in or do that teeth thing on the pavement like in the American History X movie…cracking jaws looks like something Naruto has had his fair share of. Then the guy just slides his tongue inside my mouth and I totally feel like a fish in a tank that is watched keenly by a malicious cat. It is not enough that Naruto violates me with a mocking kiss, but then he also demands that I should kiss him back! Why the fuck should I kiss you back when I do not even like you! I scream and kick his chair in turn. Naruto falls off the chair and looks pissed. Fine and fuck you too, he screams angrily. He stands up and cleans the invisible dust from his jacket. Naruto proceeds towards the door and kicks it in. The door almost shrieks in protest, but is silenced by the wall. I just sit in my desk looking astonished. Then I run my fingers over my lips and I realize that it was my first kiss. Shit.

**Naruto:**

I should have not kissed the dickhead; I should have just…aaargh! What did I even try to accomplish with it? It was a nice kiss, but everyone with lips can kiss and it must feel as nice as the kiss with Sasuke! Why would I even kiss another dude? I should just ogle girls with big boobs, but what do I do…I pick out a bastard, who is a guy no less, and then I go and stuck my tongue inside his mouth. What the fuck! After the worst fuming is over, it hits me - I kissed a boy and I liked it. Fuck. Till today I just thought that I liked him, like, he is nice and awkward - that kind of shit. Well, he has a nice figure, but I never thought of him naked. No, shit, I just did that. This really gives me the creeps…Yeah, there goes the neighbourhood…I can always say it was a joke? Or that…oh God, there is no excuse good enough to cover the fact that the kiss was the best I have ever had.

**Sasuke:**

Naruto is profoundly avoiding me. Sometimes in the class he looks at me briefly and I fucking know it makes me red every time. There must be coming fume from my ears, I just know it. More or so it is even weirder that he keeps the contact at minimum. It should be me doing this and not him! Why did he kiss me? It bugs me…after all the shit he has done to me he now has the nerve not to say anything? Hell, I need answers and an apology. I get up from my seat and luckily the teacher has not come yet. Slowly I move towards him so that he would not notice me until it is too late. I sneak silently and basically crawl, my knees cursing silently the turn of events. It is too late for him now; I am up again and next to him. Naruto, I demand an apology, you fucking retard! I scream. He looks stunned and apologetic for awhile until he realizes he has nowhere to run. Would he really run…? No, he does not, but instead gives me a surprise.

**Naruto:**

I should really try this, I cannot lose anything anymore…as an apology, can I take you to the movies, I ask him. Sasuke's jaw basically hits the floor and I do not even wonder why. After all the shit I have done, this might be a grand surprise. Like, I would pay and stuff, I mumble. Suddenly it feels so like I am asking him out on a date, which I am actually doing, but in a non-date-way. I try to keep my cool, so this would look as natural as it can be. As I wait for his reply I suddenly get these girly feelings…would he say yes, oh my God, what if he says no? I really have to check I have not grown tits or anything…although that would be cool. I could fondle the real things without getting bitch-slapped. God, I have to concentrate…

**Sasuke:**

Free movies? With Naruto? FREE MOVIES! No one cay say no to free movies and especially not me, since dad cut my money flow because of the detention thing…which was Naruto's fault…aka he actually owes me movies! Hooray for logic! Okay, the downside is that I have to go to see a movie with my bully, but then again I could use it to my advantage. Hey Naruto, if I say yes, could you buy me popcorn and soda too? I ask him. He looks weird for a second until he is red like a fucking tomato. Y-yeah, whatever you like, he mumbles. So, is this a date, Naruto asks blushingly or maybe it is just this fucking summer heat. I am sweating too. Yeah, it is a date, I smile to him without really thinking that much what I actually answered. Come to pick me up at eight, I basically chuckle and I go back to my seat.

_**Thoughts? Comments? Anyone?**_


	5. Chapter 5

I am back with my new story! So, for the record - this one does not include sex. The age rating comes from questionable language. The reason? If you really think about it, than it is quite obvious that teenage boys do not necessarily think about sex all the time. More or so, anal sex is not the first thing that comes to their mind. Let me ask you this, was it the first thing you thought about at that age? Hardly. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story and even more so - FEEL IT! 

Please do not flame (I do not find a reason for it so you better not either). I apologize for the possible misspellings and other errors.

CHECK OUT MY OTHER SASUNARU/NARUSASU STORIES TOO AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

**Pairing**: Sasuke x Naruto / Naruto x Sasuke

**Summary**: How hard can it be to be a teenager? Well, consider you have a crush, or is it a crush? You tease them, maybe kiss and then call them names. Life is a constant rollercoaster and solving life's great mysteries sucks arse. Sounds familiar?

**Disclaimer**: I have no rights over the characters or whatsoever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto).

**Naruto:**

Oh my God, Sasuke said yes! This is a date, a real date! He admitted it! What the hell, he admitted it? Dear lord, I have never been on dates…with anyone, ever. Maybe I should ask some girl? Shit, I do not know any girls that well…they would think I am weird. What the hell should I wear! I do not have any sexy stuff or even decent…I highly doubt whether Sasuke would like to see me in, hmm well, sweat pants? Why cannot I have normal clothes, God damn you mother! Not even a fucking pair of leather pants! Hmm, am I thinking too much into this? Like maybe I should just take it as a first step and see how this enrols. It would be embarrassing if he did not see this as a real date…but then again, he agreed? Fuck, I better just play it smoothly whatever it means, James Bond style, yeah…

**Sasuke:**

At eight o'clock sharp Naruto stands behind my door and fidgets. I can see that he does not feel comfortable at all. He fondles his cap and breathes that we should go and fucking fast. We walk side by side to the theatre and I keep thinking that he actually has clean clothes this time. He does not look shabby either. There are only two alternatives; some Jean Claude Van Damme movie and a romantic shitty comedy. Naruto looks at me pleadingly and I know that he would rather die than see that girly movie. In every other universe I would choose it, but I am not too keen on either to see it so I say yes to Van Damme. Naruto is unnaturally silent and I feel like a fucking antelope on a field before lions I do not see yet. I want him to be a dumbarse so I can feel victory burning in my guts. Now I just feel like a virgin school girl and it makes me itch. Yuk.

**Naruto:**

Van Damme, thank God for Van Damme! I was so sure he would choose the crap movie…I would have suffered like a newborn baby out in the real world, sheesh. I would have not wondered if he had chosen the other movie though…so can I take it that there is a possibility he likes this date thing even a little bit? I am so lying to myself. Who would want to go to the movies with their bully? I would not. Although he does not know that what I do, I do out of love. Yuk, no love, admiration? Liking?

Anyways, I get us some popcorn and we get to our seats in a perfect darkness. I hear Sasuke swearing that if we had come faster at least we would have had light and thus a better sense of direction. He swears some more and suddenly stumbles on something. I take him by the shoulder and lead to our seats and fuck is my hand on fire. All I did was touch his shoulder. A bony shoulder, which reminds me of Skeletor from the Masters of the Universe. Kind of creepy I have to admit. At last we can sit and gladly we only have missed the texts and then I remind myself that hell, I bet this movie is solely made by Van Damme. So, if Sasuke bitches about missing the oh-so-important texts I can always state that does he have to read the name Jean Claude Van Damme from every fucking line? Amazingly Sasuke does not complain but buries himself in popcorn. Dear God, who comes up with these scripts? Is there even a script? Ooh, that was a nice kick, hell yeah, cool…I like this…

_**Thoughts? Comments? Anyone?**_


	6. Chapter 6

I am back with my new story! So, for the record - this one does not include sex. The age rating comes from questionable language. The reason? If you really think about it, than it is quite obvious that teenage boys do not necessarily think about sex all the time. More or so, anal sex is not the first thing that comes to their mind. Let me ask you this, was it the first thing you thought about at that age? Hardly. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story and even more so - FEEL IT! 

Please do not flame (I do not find a reason for it so you better not either). I apologize for the possible misspellings and other errors.

CHECK OUT MY OTHER SASUNARU/NARUSASU STORIES TOO AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

**Pairing**: Sasuke x Naruto / Naruto x Sasuke

**Summary**: How hard can it be to be a teenager? Well, consider you have a crush, or is it a crush? You tease them, maybe kiss and then call them names. Life is a constant rollercoaster and solving life's great mysteries sucks arse. Sounds familiar?

**Disclaimer**: I have no rights over the characters or whatsoever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto).

**Sasuke:**

Oh God, Naruto actually enjoys this! I should have chosen the shitty comedy, fuck me in the eye! My hand rests on the arm of the seat and suddenly it is soaked in uncontrollable warmth. What the…I look what occupies my hand and from the corner of my eye I see that Naruto has moved his hand on mine. My cheeks get hot and red and I am totally defenceless. Why. The. Hell. Is. His. Hand. On. Mine? Naruto keeps looking straight ahead sternly and does not meet my eyes. His hand is almost hot and sweaty. My body does not have any strength to move my hand away even though my mind screams that the guy is a pervert and a homo. The little angel on my shoulder just whistles and agrees that it does feel nice and romantic. The white feather ball adds that I should just stop deceiving myself and I am just about to tell it to go fuck itself, but I end up not doing it for now. Cold shivers run down my spine when I think about the word "romantic". This is so totally weird and I sink in my chair.

Naruto smiles slightly and intertwines his fingers carefully with mine. I know I am fuming already and my eyes are about to pop out of my head, but still I cannot do anything. For the love of God, he must really think this is okay and I like it? Well, I do not! A little, but not at all! What the fuck? Why the hell I fight in my own head and not punch his lights out…if someone sees this…that someone is going to die…Gladly the theatre is otherwise empty, so, I do not have to move my hand…I just try to concentrate on the film, while Naruto's touch makes me feel all warm and nice inside. I do not even dare to alter the position of my hand so that he does not move his away. Pathetic…and a fucking contradiction.

**Naruto:**

For fuck's sake, I did it! I actually did it! His hand is warm, just slightly warmer than mine - actually mine is pretty sweaty…I so fucking try hard it not to be so, but it seems that self-suggestion does not work. I should just concentrate on the movie except that I keep thinking about Van Damme's tight and very much naked buttocks from the Universal Soldier movie. Who would ever come up with that kind of scene? It was long as hell too! Focus on the current non-naked-butt-movie Naruto! Why do I have to be this tense, my muscles are all sore and I do not even dare to turn my head. Though for that there is a different reason…I am quite amazed that Sasuke has not already slapped my hand away and at the same time slapped my head with a wooden paddle. Where the heck would he even get that? God, I want some soda - why is my tongue glued to my palate? I must look like a sweating zombie with an upcoming boner for fucking thinking about a boner! Keep your mind out of the gutter or else Sasuke will run and you will never have enough legs to catch him!

Over, the movie is finally over. I got myself an overdose of Van Damme…though I have to admit that I do not remember anything from the movie. I was too busy fighting the image of Van Damme's arse and the fact that I held Sasuke's hand for over two hours. Since I started this, I might as well play it cool till the end. Except that I was not cool - I do not recall James Bond ever sweating and my pants are too tight to even sit properly. Want to come over to my place, I ask him out of the blue and surprise myself too. I do the asking nonchalantly, but even a dickhead can hear that I am a mechanical soulless device and stiff as hell. No smoothness whatsoever. I really try to act normally, but I feel so girly and that makes me nauseous. As I ruffle my hair I end up poking myself in the eye and somehow this cannot go any worse than this. Great, eat my shit double O seven.

**Sasuke:**

Come to his place? I am about to curse him to hell for molesting my hand and now this, but then he suddenly pokes himself in the eye. What the hell is that? Like, you know, console games, he suddenly continues voice full of eagerness. Naruto can actually look sincere if one forgets about that eye thing. Just playing with each other, I ask him back until I realize that it might have sounded a little weird. By the looks of it, it did just that. Naruto looks bewildered and his jaw hangs loosely. I offered him sex did I not? For the love of God…I am flaming red as my mind suggests me all the naughty things my stupid question could include. In every other situation there would not be a problem but after the holding hands episode I feel ashamed. Haha, yeah, he laughs awkwardly. The panic in me gnaws my insides and I start to stutter. I w-was not, li-like, no, you see, I tackle and I know that I have made an idiot out of myself. Naruto looks somewhat curious, breathes out loud and smiles. Well, I think we have broken the ice would you say, he half-jokingly says to me. Actually I feel all better now if I try not to think about the fact that I somehow mixed hot man-sex and Grand Theft Auto…

_**Thoughts? Comments? Anyone?**_


	7. Chapter 7

I am back with my new story! So, for the record - this one does not include sex. The age rating comes from questionable language. The reason? If you really think about it, than it is quite obvious that teenage boys do not necessarily think about sex all the time. More or so, anal sex is not the first thing that comes to their mind. Let me ask you this, was it the first thing you thought about at that age? Hardly. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story and even more so - FEEL IT! 

Please do not flame (I do not find a reason for it so you better not either). I apologize for the possible misspellings and other errors.

CHECK OUT MY OTHER SASUNARU/NARUSASU STORIES TOO AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

**Pairing**: Sasuke x Naruto / Naruto x Sasuke

**Summary**: How hard can it be to be a teenager? Well, consider you have a crush, or is it a crush? You tease them, maybe kiss and then call them names. Life is a constant rollercoaster and solving life's great mysteries sucks arse. Sounds familiar?

**Disclaimer**: I have no rights over the characters or whatsoever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto).

**Naruto:**

With a slightly awkward silence we end up at my house. I have to fish for the keys for some time, and it is cold. Sasuke jumps up and down a little in order to stay at least somewhat warm and I curse my pants to hell. Not so nice to make your friend stand it the cold just because your hands are useless unless it is wanking you are doing. Great. Finally I have them in my numb fingers and I open the door. The warm air hits our faces and makes at least my cheeks tingle. It seems it does the same to Sasuke who rubs his cheeks with his palms. You look like kitten brushing your cheeks like that, I laugh at him. He looks at me oddly for a second until he fumes that no way in hell does he look like a fur ball and I take it he does not like cats that much. It was a compliment, I add lightly and his jaw drops a little. Guys do not call other guys kittens, he states. I laugh and we dump our clothes in the hallway. My socks are wet and make funny noises as we walk up the stairs to my room.

**Sasuke:**

You should clean your room from time to time, no wonder you cannot find any clean clothes, I murmur at him. Naruto looks somewhat ashamed but soon indulges himself in finding the console controllers. He removes the clothes so we can sit on the floor our backs against his bed. The bed has the ugliest flower cover I have ever seen. The cover looks just like you, schizophrenic, I murmur some more and Naruto looks offended. Well, you look like a puff yourself, Naruto suddenly blurts and then laughs like a crack whore. God, listen to yourself, sheesh, I breathe and he merely rolls on the floor and cannot stop laughing. Let us play now and stop that nonsense and I am not a puff, you wanker, I continue. Yeah, I got that, he smiles and we start our game session.

Now I remember why I hate console games…I am not that good a player and my opponents are always assholes with a massive amount of luck. When Naruto is finally losing the round he suddenly starts poking me in-between the ribs and I lose control over my car. Whaah, why the fuck did you do that, I scream and he just keeps playing like nothing happened. I poke him back and I gain him. A big mistake. The poking becomes basically a war between us and it almost reminds me of Chuck Palahniuk's book "Fight Club". I liked the movie too, but I am not so sure whether I want to test it out. It seems we are heading there alongside tickling.

**Naruto:**

I was so sure Sasuke would not dare to stand up to me! He looks so fragile and hell, I have not ever lost in this game. So, of course I cannot stop if he does not either. Sometimes I hate my pride, since I do not want to make him suffer - just kidding. I should just tickle him to death…poor loser. I do not know how our limbs end up totally tangled and just when I am getting the upper hand, I end up crashing on top of him. The bed cover has tied our legs together and my face is so close to his…and I kiss him without thinking. I merely press my lips against his, which taste like sweat and are a little dry. He freezes under me but does not move or push me away. Little by little he kisses back, opens his mouth and lets me slide my tongue inside his mouth. Okay, I have never French-kissed anyone before so I cannot tell whether I am doing the thing like in the manual. Sasuke does not complain and he even rubs his own tongue against mine. It feels so soft, naughty and…I cannot help the growing problem in my groins. Somehow my left hand sneaks on to his groin and by instinct I start to rub his, well, dick? All the blood has escaped my brains and I function solely on primal needs. God, it feels so fucking amazing that I could come already…I want to come, fuck yeah!

**Thoughts? Comments? Anyone? Sorry it took so long, FF had some problems and it did not let me update this :/  
**


	8. Chapter 8

I am back with my new story! So, for the record - this one does not include sex. The age rating comes from questionable language. The reason? If you really think about it, than it is quite obvious that teenage boys do not necessarily think about sex all the time. More or so, anal sex is not the first thing that comes to their mind. Let me ask you this, was it the first thing you thought about at that age? Hardly. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story and even more so - FEEL IT! 

Please do not flame (I do not find a reason for it so you better not either). I apologize for the possible misspellings and other errors.

CHECK OUT MY OTHER SASUNARU/NARUSASU STORIES TOO AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

**Pairing**: Sasuke x Naruto / Naruto x Sasuke

**Summary**: How hard can it be to be a teenager? Well, consider you have a crush, or is it a crush? You tease them, maybe kiss and then call them names. Life is a constant rollercoaster and solving life's great mysteries sucks arse. Sounds familiar?

**Disclaimer**: I have no rights over the characters or whatsoever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto).

**Sasuke:**

Hnn, hnn, oh God…and suddenly my consciousness returns as if it had been floating somewhere in the room ignoring my body totally. I panic as my sight registers what is happening. Naruto is on top of me, breathing hot air to my neck and touching me all over. His electric hands explore me with an unexpected eagerness and the worst thing is that I respond without thinking. I push my hips against his hand and it scares me. The sudden reaction on my part ends up pushing him apart from me. I breathe heavily and at the same time I keep his body away from mine with an arm's length.

Naruto's eyes are clouded with heat and cheeks flushed and I take it I must look the same. What. The. Fuck. Are. We. Doing…my raspy voice asks out loud. Naruto's eyes do not register anything for awhile until his breath settles a little. My hands are shaking as I am so fucking scared. What the hell happened and it does not help that Naruto cannot answer me. I cannot help the tears that gather in my eyes even though I try to fight them hard. His eyes soften and he looks worried. Hey, I am sorry, I did not…you know, I am sorry, he keeps repeating and strokes my arms slightly, almost carefully. Do not, do not touch, I sniff and I get off the floor. I have to kick the cover and finally when I am up I practically bolt out of the house. I do not even remember running down the stairs or how I opened the door. Naruto never followed me and I just ran while trying to swallow the lump in my throat.

**Naruto:**

I just sit astride on the floor looking at my hands. What the hell happened? I have never lost control like that and no way can wanking ever be this good…even with my trousers on…I just let my instincts drive my body like a F1-car. I like F1 better than Nascar…European cars look so good. Back to the point…shit, I never asked whether what I did was okay with Sasuke. Well, I did not register my own acts either, so what can you expect. His hands were shaking and he fucking cried. I…made him cry. Because I did something I do not even know myself. Fuck…I bury my face in my hands and tears fall down steadily like from a tap that one cannot turn off completely. I never meant to hurt him and there is Ino's birthday party this weekend and all. We were both invited. I really need to talk to him…what the hell should I say?

Wha..what does this make me? A fucking molester? He kissed me back though…The biggest question is whether I would have gone all the way if he had not stopped me…like, touched his dick for real? The mere idea of butt sex does not turn me on that much - it cannot feel good. Stuff come out of that hole…not go in…yuk. Why the fuck would I want to stick my dick into his arse? For fuck's sake arsehole is for shitting! SHIT! Like human shit. I feel a bit sick already. Yeah, I know I am inexperienced when it comes to sex, but watching porn makes people short-sighted. Anus, a voice screams in my head even though I should know there are other ways to pleasure one's partner. ANAL SEX. A nasty word. So, would I like to touch my other friends in that way? The thought itself makes me shiver, God no. I do not feel like fussing over guys and I am definitely not a homo. I am not in love either. Hell no. This is…a mistake then?

**Sasuke:**

Oh God, oh God…what have I done, what has he done? I am not a homo, not a HOMO! Gross! I cough and spit drips down my chin. I get to my home door and with shaking hands I open it. After I shut it all the power leaves my body and I fall on my knees. Thank God mom is not home. I crawl on all fours to my room while crying hysterically. I strip of my clothes and get to the shower immediately. I feel so fucking dirty and violated although somewhere in my mind I know that I am a part of the reason for how I feel now. What happened to me? Why did I let him do it and why the hell did I respond to his advances? I scrub my skin until it bleeds slightly and I still feel dirty. I just cry the whole time like a baby until I get into my bed - even then I still sniff. Pathetic.

I am not ready to take that step into adulthood and even less with another dude. I am scared of sex with anyone and just moments ago I almost let myself sunk in the deeper end of the pool. Should kids really think about sex at this age? I am still in school and okay, I occasionally wank but some doctor said on TV that it is healthy as long as it does not become obsessive sort of a thing. Would we have gone all the way if I had not prevented Naruto? What does even all the way mean? I have seen gay porno and other weird stuff, but to think that he would have fucked me in the arse…yuk. Even the girls and guys on the receiving end do not seem to enjoy it really, so what about me? HELL NO. I would not want to fuck anyone's arse let alone be the one getting nailed. You try that, sheesh.

**Naruto:**

I am waiting for the party like nothing in my life ever before, why? I have not had an opportunity to talk to Sasuke before that. He did not come to school and I feel so guilty I could just go and strangle myself with a pink skipping rope. The day seems to drag on forever and my eyes are nailed to the clock. When it finally rings I run like a maniac out of the school building. My breath is hitching and when I finally get home I have to take a shower because the sweat decorates my clothes like ponds and lakes on the map of Finland. I do not even dare to text him or call because I do not want to agitate him more than I already have. I want to apologize face to face - I just do not want him to hate me.

_**Thoughts? Comments? Anyone?**_


	9. Chapter 9

I am back with my new story! So, for the record - this one does not include sex. The age rating comes from questionable language. The reason? If you really think about it, than it is quite obvious that teenage boys do not necessarily think about sex all the time. More or so, anal sex is not the first thing that comes to their mind. Let me ask you this, was it the first thing you thought about at that age? Hardly. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story and even more so - FEEL IT! 

Please do not flame (I do not find a reason for it so you better not either). I apologize for the possible misspellings and other errors.

CHECK OUT MY OTHER SASUNARU/NARUSASU STORIES TOO AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

**Pairing**: Sasuke x Naruto / Naruto x Sasuke

**Summary**: How hard can it be to be a teenager? Well, consider you have a crush, or is it a crush? You tease them, maybe kiss and then call them names. Life is a constant rollercoaster and solving life's great mysteries sucks arse. Sounds familiar?

**Disclaimer**: I have no rights over the characters or whatsoever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto).

**Sasuke:**

Today I did not want to go to school and I lied to mom I was not feeling well. I locked myself in my room and pulled the bed cover up to my ears. I did not want to see Naruto at school since I did not want to see his face. The face that would say "it was a mistake, sorry". It would have been a mistake if he was the only one doing what ever was done. I did not want to see that face, because I would have not been sure what my face would have looked like. I was so scared back when it all happened and I still am. Fuck, I want someone to give me answers and what is wrong with me or if it is just him or…I hate how complicated everything can be. Still, I think I should go to Ino's party. If Naruto is there, then he is. I cannot run forever. Fuck this is an excuse, I want to go to the party, since this is probably the last one I am ever invited and heck I cannot take it if Naruto is there and of course he is there…this rambling is taking me nowhere. Maybe everything will work out and someone says it was all a bad dream?

**Naruto:**

I am so totally anxious - and feeling sick too, I think? What the hell should I wear? Again I feel so stupid as I look at myself through the mirror. Something nice would be great, but my sense of nice does not match with others'. I am about to cry until I find my black jeans I thought mom threw away like years ago. They will do fine and a T-shirt. I ruffle my hair, wink at the mirror and again I feel so stupid. All I can do is sigh and take my jacket. I sneak into the living room where dad keeps his booze and take a courage sip from the whiskey bottle - shit, it tastes like toilet cleaner. Cold shivers run down my spine. Just to be sure I crawl on all fours back to the lobby and then up and out of the house.

I decide to run, since again I am late. Shit. I get to Ino's and I can still taste the nasty substance in my mouth so of course I go straight ahead to the kitchen. Suddenly just like that Sasuke is standing there before me. Fuck the guy is drunk like a skunk. His eyes are somewhat red and he sways. Like, how late am I really? I take a beer and wait. He fucking acts like I am thin air, blurts out something incoherent and I take it that I should leave. He looks just fine with his other friends, like hell do I care.

**Sasuke:**

I think I have been drinking too much..I should have not drunk those mixtures the guys offered me. Then again, I deserve this! I am fucking angry! Angry at myself for not doing anything when he came here looking flushed - I bet he had been running like hell. I hate how he can be like that, I hate he came here though I knew he would and I hate him because I hate myself. All my brains could do was to make my mouth blurt out something I cannot even recall. Fuck this shit.

Then I make the mistake and turn my head. It is not just that it makes me dizzier than before, but I see him dancing and laughing with Sakura on the dance floor. He fucking looks so happy and flirts with her for fuck's sake! Like, fuck, if I do not give into him he just moves on to the next one! I am going to kill him and then I shit in his skull! Yeah, that is what I am going to do! Hell yeah! Fuck!

**Naruto:**

Suddenly Sakura comes to me all smiling and happy. She asks me to dance with her and I can see from her movements that she is a bit drunk, but not at all like Sasuke..She takes me by the hand and leads me to the so called dance floor. Ino has moved the carpets and the table so that there is room to dance. She even has an old ghetto blaster! I love it like totally. I find it utterly nice to dance with Sakura and not think about Sasuke and everything else. She looks really pretty in her skirt that reveals basically too much but I am not complaining. Along with new songs she becomes braver and in the end we are dancing so closely I can see into her cleavage though it is not that big. In every other universe I would love this, since like this is the first time anyone has approached me like this, but now my mind is so full with my stupidity that I cannot enjoy this fully. I am still trying so hard to figure out what I want. This..or the drunken moron and in what way.

**Sasuke:**

Oh, Sakura..how fucking brave of you, you little weasel! She is pressing herself more and more against Naruto and that dumbarse is actually responding! With what right may I ask? As I am about to stumble there to say a few words, Sakura suddenly pulls Naruto's collar and makes him follow her upstairs. Upstairs, the hell! Of course I go hazily all the scenarios through in my mind and there are not so many. Every one of them ends up so that Naruto plunges into her and her screams suffocates the music. I hardly doubt if that scream would be out of pain. Why the fuck am I thinking about this when they can actually be doing it soon! Fuck I am a retard, I need to follow them! It just seems harder than I thought and I fall on all fours. If my legs do not carry me, then I have to crawl, watch this fucking determination! I need a medal of honor! I am going to save Naruto!

_**Thoughts? Comments? Anyone?**_


	10. Chapter 10

I am back with my new story! So, for the record - this one does not include sex. The age rating comes from questionable language. The reason? If you really think about it, than it is quite obvious that teenage boys do not necessarily think about sex all the time. More or so, anal sex is not the first thing that comes to their mind. Let me ask you this, was it the first thing you thought about at that age? Hardly. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story and even more so - FEEL IT! 

Please do not flame (I do not find a reason for it so you better not either). I apologize for the possible misspellings and other errors.

CHECK OUT MY OTHER SASUNARU/NARUSASU STORIES TOO AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

**Pairing**: Sasuke x Naruto / Naruto x Sasuke

**Summary**: How hard can it be to be a teenager? Well, consider you have a crush, or is it a crush? You tease them, maybe kiss and then call them names. Life is a constant rollercoaster and solving life's great mysteries sucks arse. Sounds familiar?

**Disclaimer**: I have no rights over the characters or whatsoever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto).

**Naruto:**

Sakura's cheeks are flushed as she asks me to follow her to upstairs. Her perfectly nail polished fingers hold my collar as if I am a dog. I let her pull me along since I do not have any reason to deny myself this opportunity. I just stun the little voice, which screams in my head that I do not deserve my penis for being so fucking stupid. We stumble up the stairs, or actually she, and I just have hard time following her shaky steps. She giggles and suddenly this all feels so pointless, but I keep on going. With every step I wish I could be as mindless as she is now. With every step I wish life would be as simple as it should be. For a teenager that is. Maybe it is just me making things more complicated than they really are, but this is my life I am living. Maybe when I am old and cranky I can watch back and laugh, but now it is hard enough to keep this smile of mine.

**Sasuke:**

He is walking too fast and walking too easily for my condition. My knees are scrapped and fingers numb as I try to locate the stairs. Why do people always have stairs God dammit? I get to the bottom of the stairs, but Naruto and Sakura are long gone. I do not even see a wink of them by the time I am on my two feet again. I am not going to lose this game, no never! With unspeakable force I drag myself up the stairs. My breath is hitching - now the only thing left is to find the right room. Fuck, there are like dozens of rooms here and rows of doors that lead to God knows where! You fucking Ino and your fucking house!

**Naruto:**

Sakura pulls me into one of the rooms upstairs and pushes me on to the bed. Her cheeks are red like the perfect little roses they are and eyes glisten like pearls. She looks tempting by all means and I cannot say that I do not react at all..everyone would. She sits next to me and suddenly there is a silence I could cut with a knife. Her heavy breathing fills up the air around us, but more or so, I just feel like I lack spirit or something. The palm of her hand moves on to my thigh and then upwards near my crotch. Then it stops, but I do not know whether she wants a permission to continue or just does not know where to move on next. Either way her hand halts. She looks at me so innocently, but I am aware that looks deceive and so do women. I keep repeating in my mind whether this is what I want or not. This seems all too easy..though my lower region does not complain. I want you to be my first, Sakura whispers and suddenly I almost choke. I should have seen this coming. You really sure you know who you are talking to, I sneer somewhat, since hell she so did not have any interest in me yesterday. Silly boy, girls work in mysterious ways, she slurs and I do not dare to say that she must have meant God.

**Sasuke:**

Oh God, let me choose the right door, let it be this one! For fuck's sake, sorry guys, I have to apologize to the ones inside the room I raided. Glad it was just a bunch of guys and girls playing cards..naked..playing..FUCK. I so did not want to see Shanna without clothes..yuk. She is as ugly as a girl can be. No offence, it is the truth. Next, it has to be that one! It shines! I do not know what the fuck shines anymore, but I grab the door knob so hard it almost breaks and the door opens with a loud bang. There on the bed sits Naruto...Sakura on his lap..What the fuck are you doing you shitheads! I scream. Sakura looks at me scared her blouse half open. Naruto pushes her away and mumbles something shit about explaining and I scream back that fuck I do not want any explanations, I am not your baby's mother. Naruto's jaw drops and I just keep ranting what saliva brings to my mouth.

**Naruto:**

Of course Sasuke had to barge in just when Sakura had forcefully climbed on to my lap. If it was merely as simple as that, but she had managed to open some of her buttons even though she cannot even look straight. Sasuke looks furious and I cannot comprehend about 80% of what he is saying. One would think he has lost his mind if did not know any better. Sasuke just cries and yells words that are unknown to me. I do not know how to make him stop, how to undo this or even rewind. Just as swiftly he starts to strip his pants off while accusing me of basically everything. What the fuck are you doing, I scream back. I push Sakura off of me and I get to Sasuke as fast as my frigging legs carry me.

_**Thoughts? Comments? Anyone?**_


	11. Chapter 11

I am back with my new story! So, for the record - this one does not include sex. The age rating comes from questionable language. The reason? If you really think about it, than it is quite obvious that teenage boys do not necessarily think about sex all the time. More or so, anal sex is not the first thing that comes to their mind. Let me ask you this, was it the first thing you thought about at that age? Hardly. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story and even more so - FEEL IT! 

Please do not flame (I do not find a reason for it so you better not either). I apologize for the possible misspellings and other errors.

CHECK OUT MY OTHER SASUNARU/NARUSASU STORIES TOO AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

**Pairing**: Sasuke x Naruto / Naruto x Sasuke

**Summary**: How hard can it be to be a teenager? Well, consider you have a crush, or is it a crush? You tease them, maybe kiss and then call them names. Life is a constant rollercoaster and solving life's great mysteries sucks arse. Sounds familiar?

**Disclaimer**: I have no rights over the characters or whatsoever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto).

**Sasuke:**

The fuck with this, it is so fucking easy for you! I scream. Tears fill my eyes as I understand that I never meant anything for him even though I so thought. My thoughts go circle and I feel sick, but more or so I am just hurt, so Goddamn hurt. I hate being tossed like a trash! You fucking retard just move on to the next one if the first one does not give into you, huh? I scream and began to unzip my pants. Well, we can fuck right now if that is what you fucking want, you hear me, you piece of shit? I fucking let you stick you cock right up my arse, so you can feel shitface happy, you hear that? I keep screaming. Sakura looks terrified and Naruto's bewildered eyes seek mine. Do you really think I am that shallow? Naruto screams and takes me by the hair. His grip is tight and my scalp is on fire. He makes me look into his blue eyes, which are full of anger and emptiness. Is that what I am worth to you? He almost spits.

**Naruto:**

I am so angry that I grip his hair violently. How can he say those things with a straight face? Was I that nasty a person? I sure as hell was not! You were the one to run away, my voice hitches. Sakura, out of the room, I order my voice full of power and authority I have never ever had until now. She nods quickly and does what told. She even closes the door behind her. Look what you did, I huff at Sasuke, but that was probably a mistake. He slaps me and I have to grips his skinny wrists. It takes all my power not to hurt him physically right here and right now. I fucking hate you, he sobs and I tell him I hate him too. All lies.

**Sasuke:**

I feel so powerless, so empty and I do not know how to face him. Gravity pulls my face towards the carpet and there I stand my pants around my angles and emotions stripped totally naked. He looks just as lost and loosens his grip on me until my hands fall freely next to me. I am sorry, he whispers after a while. I am sorry I made your feelings into my playground and never listened what you wanted, he sighs with a hollow echo. He pulls my pants up and zips them so naturally as if he had done this to someone a thousand times. His hands are relaxed suddenly, but I do not dare to meet his eyes. I will leave first, he says and I hear the door close. I am all alone in the room still crying over something lost.

**Naruto:**

I close the door behind me, but as soon as I am out of the door I feel regret hammering the inner walls of my head. Maybe I should not leave him there all by himself. Maybe I am not this jovial at all and just for the record, I am not. Truthfully I am not so grown-up either, that I can just leave and somehow it feels so pointless too. Who would leave their friend like this? No one. Even if it was a lover, still no. I think I am acting all stupid again - life is not this serious! With a little smile which has crept on to my lips I open the door just about ready to get inside and say "I fooled you, you dumb asshole". Well that is if Sasuke was not getting out exactly the same time as me…

**Sasuke:**

Enough of these useless tears! I just want to go home and stay there for the rest of my life. I wipe my face with my sleeve, take a deep breath and slowly move towards the door. I can do this, I can do this, I assure myself. I just have to walk through everybody and they are laughing, I fucking know it. "Sasuke wanted Naruto to fuck him, oh my God, yuk!", I can hear everyone scream that and faint. So fucking childish people! I have to play it cool..Goddamn I do not know how to do it! Why the hell did I have to overreact so that I blurted out everything while Sakura was here..? Enough of this shit, I should just run.


	12. Chapter 12

I am back with my new story! So, for the record - this one does not include sex. The age rating comes from questionable language. The reason? If you really think about it, than it is quite obvious that teenage boys do not necessarily think about sex all the time. More or so, anal sex is not the first thing that comes to their mind. Let me ask you this, was it the first thing you thought about at that age? Hardly. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story and even more so - FEEL IT! 

Please do not flame (I do not find a reason for it so you better not either). I apologize for the possible misspellings and other errors.

CHECK OUT MY OTHER SASUNARU/NARUSASU STORIES TOO AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

**Pairing**: Sasuke x Naruto / Naruto x Sasuke

**Summary**: How hard can it be to be a teenager? Well, consider you have a crush, or is it a crush? You tease them, maybe kiss and then call them names. Life is a constant rollercoaster and solving life's great mysteries sucks arse. Sounds familiar?

**Disclaimer**: I have no rights over the characters or whatsoever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto).

**Naruto:**

Sasuke is not even looking up and thus we bump really hard against each other. Our heads collide like two cars on a highway their hoods all dent and I am sure I see stars like in those old cartoons. Fucking ACME…Sasuke's steps are still shaky and in panic he grabs the front of my shirt. His legs are on the way and I try to find something to support us, but nothing. I grab thin air and with a loud crash we end up on the floor. Sasuke hits his head against the hard floor and I my knees. I just thank God my hands supported us so that I did not totally crash against him. He would have died, I am sure.

**Sasuke:**

The hell my head hurts like shit and Naruto is lying on top of me. His knees are on the floor right between my legs and I thank heaven that he did not fall on my crotch or else there would be nothing left of my testicles. He is breathing hard arms shaking like autumn leafs. The fuck you get out of the room the same time as me, oh God it hurts, he howls. The fuck with you, I was first! I scream even though he is close, so very close. My ears hurt you prick, he breathes and keeps his eyes closed. The adrenalin has burned the alcohol from my veins and strangely so I can think almost clearly. Suddenly the images of me being stupid in front of him just seconds ago creep into my mind and I turn red for being so girly. Sasuke, get a hold of yourself man! Assuring does not help a thing. With me, it never works.

**Naruto:**

My arms and hands hurt like hell and Sasuke complaining under me does not make things any easier. I try to collect myself, but he is an ass again and this seems to be harder than it is supposed to be. Shut your piehole, I order him not really thinking the way how I am saying it, but just stressing the content. Sasuke's jaw drops on the floor next to his head and I can almost hear a bang. He looks red and bewildered. Stupid of me to offer myself on a plate to you, he swears and tries to push me away. If you had behaved, none of this would have happened, he huffs. Like this is entirely my fault, I huff back. He spits words and sentences so that they form a coherent story about my "assness" to him at least and I am just ogling him and that mouth which does not make sense. Anyway, you are an ass, please go and die, he completes the babbling swiftly.

**Sasuke:**

Naruto looks weird and I take it that I won the battle. I almost smile my victory smile until he says that he is going to kill me. Yeah, I am so going to kill you and feed your body to the dogs, he shouts and gets so close it is already uncomfortable. Personal space, I scream, but he is already all over me, tickling, pushing and pulling. We wrestle on the ground and as I am ticklish as hell, I laugh and we roll. Fuck youu-hu-huuu, I say with a stretched voice and I try to get him off of me with no luck. The fight eats us like a dog its bone, breathing is hard and we stop to inhale. Suddenly Naruto says wonderingly that "huh, no one has come" and I notice it too. I am glad, I breathe and he rolls to meet my face. Yeah, because you were so embarrassing, he smiles wickedly. Gross, you wanted me to fuck you in the arse, haha, he looks at me and I am beet red. I was not sober, I try to defend myself, but he just looks like a winner and I do not have any more aces up my sleeve.

**Naruto:**

Hehe, I still laugh and watch as he does not defend himself. Awkward, I tell him and lie on my back next to him. Did you really want that, I ask and I am sure I hit the jackpot, since he whinged. I do not know, God I should have kept my mouth shut, he mumbles. So, like can you wait or something, I ask him swiftly as if it is not even a question. What, he suddenly looks at me. We are not in a hurry or are we, I ask not looking him in the face. He tries to avert his eyes and looks like a rabbit in a trap. You do want to hang out with me and can I take it so that you might like me back in a way that I like you, you know, my mouth blabbers and he looks like he wants to run and fast. It is just that I like you and I want to hang out with you, but I do not know enough about you, I keep ranting and panic strangles me already. Say something, fucktard? I ask him. That little word turns him back to the Sasuke I know.

**Sasuke:**

The word suddenly brings me back to life as I understand that he is the same pissface catfucker I know. You are so immature, I say to him and I try to look as displeased as I can. My head spins still, but not so much anymore. My pulse is already back to normal and suddenly the idea that he would have used the opportunity to fuck me scares the shit out of me. I do not want to thank him, since he is a dick, but I am glad he appreciated me enough to save me from myself. As I am thinking that I have had my fair share of alcohol for now, Naruto drops the bomb. You know I am going to fuck you eventually, he suddenly says as if he is stating the fact that Earth is not the centre of the world. What the fuck! Then he begins to unfold his plan about what he is going to do to me and I feel anger rising again. I surprise him by not hitting him, but getting close to him and whispering that maybe he is right. A smile creeps on to my face as I say it and after it, I just get up and leave the room. Naruto stays in the room and screams that I am an unfair shithead. Haha, I won. For now…

**The End.**

_Thoughts? Comments? Anyone?__ Yours truly is soon 25, so do tell me what you think about this (like if you think I have lost the touch or something..)._


End file.
